A Templar's Happy Assist
by DesiCat
Summary: Cullen, Knight Captain in Kirkwall's circle, is not proud of how he copes with the fall of Ferelden's circle. Addiction aside, when a the Hero of Ferelden comes asking for help he drops everything to assist Not sure how far this will go, but mainly starts in DA 2 between the 2nd and 3rd chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Meredith would send him on errands, so the citizens of Kirkwall know the templars protect them, and are ever watchful. Looking through the books in the market and see if he can find anything related on illegal magic. It'd been a year since Greagoir sent him here. The old man telling him to do what he can to let go the atrocities of Ferelden's circle. The Kirwall's knight-captain was retiring, he figured he'd get promoted. Surviving equals merit, if is surviving requires shameful means.

Thumbing through a book about animals, it might hint at shapeshifting. He heard her laugh, not almost perfect like the demons'. It was her laugh. Dropping the book, looking he found the source. She looked like her around the eyes, only older, this woman was old enough to be her mother. Chest tightening at the thought. A young lady, tugged at the old woman and gestured at him. He had been staring, mustering the stern stature of a templar, he strode over.

Clearing his throat, "Do you happen to be an Amell?"

Behind him a "She happens to be a Hawke."

Cullen knew the young man, he'd work for a smuggler, or does. Hand on his dagger, Cullen knew he'd be attacked if Hawke thought he was a threat, templar or no. "Excuse me, she just has a resemblance to someone I know."

The older woman smiled, "I was about to be flattered for a young man's attention. I'm Leandra, I was born an Amell. I'm guessing you are thinking of Solona?" The templar nodded, "I've never met the girl, she is the daughter of my dear cousin. Does she look like me?"

"Around the eyes, I recognized your laugh. I had hoped for some news."

Leandra shook her head, "I heard she and the King defeated the Archdemon. She is an Arlessa of Amaranthine. I doubt I'll ever see her."

Over the next 5 years Cullen did well as Knight Captain, if he saw Leandra he'd stop and talk to her. And was relieved when Bethany became a Grey Warden. He had been having a hard time keeping the other templars from sniffing her out. Standing out in the Gallows giving some instructions to his templars, he thought he heard Leandra laugh. He stopped mid sentence, to the discomfort of his subordinates. There was Solona her bright red hair was covered, she was wearing a dress, and she was on the arm of a man. It seemed surreal then a templar poked him. Cullen went back to duties.

It was late and he was finally back in his room. To change, and go the hangman to find anyone who could him forget her if only for a bit. Lyrium in his blood fluttered, someone was using mana in the dark of the room, without thought he striked to drain the source. It didn't grasp, and his room was lit with tiny floating balls of light. There she was wearing robes, her red mane curled over her shoulders, swallowing "Mage Amell."

She chuckled and pulled up his desk chair, "Always a templar. Feel an inch of magic being used and drain it."

"Feel it being used in my room, in the dark, I'll strike." Her lights weren't bright enough, but he memorized her eye rolls. "Why are you here Amell?"

"Oh, I was in town. Saying hello, trade a few stories, I got some new scars since the last time you saw me." She knew he didn't buy it, "I need some help."

He crossed his arms, "And what can a lowly templar do for a Hero?"

Her easy smile fell, she fidgeted. "I can't tell you much here, I trust you but not these walls. Perhaps meet me at the Hangman tomorrow night. Just you?"

He straightened at she trusts him, he hopes she didn't see his chest swell with pride. "I can go tonight, if its urgent."

"No I have to take care of something with Nathaniel. We have an old friend, or friends depending on your perception." She laughed nervously and took his hand, "You don't have to help, of course you know that. I just want you to at least hear me out."

He nodded and reached for his door to let her out. She snickered, with a glow of mana she disappeared but he saw a mouse scurry out of a hole in his wall. She left a scarf behind on his bed.

Finding Nathaniel leaning against the wall near darktown. Seeing her, twitching whiskers and all, He told her no one would spot them. Transforming back, he grabbed her elbow as she wavered. "I honestly don't know how Morrigan did this with such ease."

"Commander, did your Templar agree to meet you?"

"He isn't mine. Its Cullen, he'll hear the word blood mage and then all I have to do is point. Then boom silent thunder mana cleansed"

"I'd prefer you'd let me go with you."

"You'll be gone with the others already. Let's go find that ass."

"Its plural. I hope your templar can help us get her."

"He isn't mine." she crossed her arms.

"I saw you fussing. You didn't even wear kohl for Sigrun."

The knight captain was distracted, playing over in his mind how she was unchanged. Almost, her smile lines were deeper, it seemed as though a blight and a darkspawn siege was good for her. He tucked her scarf into his gauntlet which Meredith pulled out. "Finally, this sowing your wild oats has been unseemly. She's ferelden?" Cullen blushed, noticing the mabaris embroidered into Solona's scarf. The Knight Commander folded it neatly, handing it to him.

"She forgot it, I'll be returning it to her." he tucked it back into his glove. His commander just shook her head and asked him to organize a search in a particular mages room.

Walking into the hangmans she was easy to see, her hair encapsulated in a plain blue scarf. Sitting on a bench with Isabella leaning over her. He really didn't want the Grey Warden to know how he knew the pirate. She saw them though and waved smiling his stomach flipped at her genuine excitement to see him. She did have a mug, and flushed, perhaps the lady was drunk?

The pirate smiled, "Warden my dear, you said you were meeting a man. You are in for a long night, he has quite the stamina. He does like-"

Cullen cut her off, "Isabella."

"If you do pick something up from him. I know a healer, I can give you his name."

The mage laughed, "I am a healer." she gave him a hungry look and he felt giddy like that holiday she danced around with other apprentices with little magic butterflies in her braid. Taking his hand she led him on. He couldn't pull his gaze from her hips. Closing her door behind him, he was going to throw her against it. Pulling off her scarf, scratching her scalp, "You are excellent at playing the fool. I wasn't sure we could get away without being seriously noticed." He returned her scarf, not trusting himself to speak, reminding himself she was truly here not the demon.

Unaware of his internal dialogue, she took her scarf back, "Thanks I hate wearing these things, but my hair color makes me too noticeable. Who knew redhead heads are a rarity."

Remaining silent she pulled out a vial, of blood. It wasn't the same type of container Templars use, but he knew a phylactery when he saw one. "I took it from blood she spilled, years ago, I hoped I would never need it. She is a blood mage."

"Why not come to Meredith. You are a Hero, if you needed to track down a blood mage in the Free Marches, the Knight Commander would be happy to help."

He watched her facial muscles school into a calm, "I do not know Meredith. I need a someone who will not show mercy, if I cannot. I trust that you would not use my friendship with her against me." She looked older and tired, and met his gaze directly, he suspected is was from the force of her will she wasn't crying.

He nodded, "I'm owed a sabbatical I can leave the day after tomorrow."

Meredith didn't like it, it was so sudden. All Cullen would say was that an old friend needed help, without delay. He reminded her that in the 5 years he was Knight Captain he add taken 2 days off, 1 because of illness and the 2nd because of injury in the line of duty. She trusted him as a Templar he was just the right amount of vigilance and tolerance with the mages. It is a pity the Kirkwall mages do not have the will to resist the power of illegal magic.


	2. Chapter 2

Cullen received a note that morning from the Hawke estate. _Instead of the hangman meet me at the estate._ Cullen blinked, a little surprised her handwriting hadn't changed much since she was an apprentice. He scolded himself for not telling her immediately about the Amells, but seemed like he didn't need to.

Solana was grinning at Bodahn, he was regalling her with tales about Hawke and the Qunari.

"Bodahn, stop. I'm sure she has heard enough of me."

"It's such a relief not tales about me, I'm not bored."

Orana announce the templar and skittered away. Hawke grinned at him, the two of them had become much friendlier over the years. "Knight Captain, there is armor for you laid out on my bed feel free to change there."

Cullen did not like this armor, feeling naked in this splint mail. Hopefully this not so solid grey warden armor could withstand some stabbing. Solana was riding side saddle in a loose dress, chatting lightly with a caravan driver. She would come by him every hour or so, raising an eyebrow, checking to making sure they were on the right path.

He rode up next to her, guiding her away from listening ears, "This doesn't make sense. It feels like she is below us."

"She is in the deep roads. You are the appearing grey warden here, tell the driver we must be off you sense a den of darkspawn."

The driver didn't like losing the added protection, but understood darkspawn can overrun an area if they aren't put down. After a few hours of riding in silence, Cullen gazing at how she easily flowed with the gait of the horse. He called out to her, "We are moving away, according to the phylactery."

She moved the horse to a stop, sliding off and pulling out some maps. "We should be near the deep roads entrance. Let the horses free, they won't be any good to us soon."

He did, he didn't really like the animals. He had to clench his jaw, afraid that he'd bite off his own tongue with their jumpy gait. "Why do you ride side saddle?"

"I am an Arlessa." her lips quirked into a smile. "Anora taught me after the blight. I never rode a horse before."

"Oh you didn't take lesson from so-in-so enchanter?" he joked. They moved onto ground with more give, she told it was because they were near the entrance. She was practically skipping, saying she never been in the deeproads outside of Ferelden. Curiosity of how the dwarves would be different across the waking sea. "Is that hole the entrance?"

She peered over the edge, the templar poised to grab her incase the earth gives. "The stairs have crumbled. I have a solution, but we only have a few hours of light left, perhaps we should make camp."

Cullen nodded, "I can't imagine we'll get much sleep once we go in."

At camp she was gutting a hawk, and she refused to tell him how she got it. Assembling in the campfire he began digging in his pack for flint, feeling the coil of mana then a spring of heat lighting the wood he gathered. He grabbed the bird from her, and began to roast them.

"Whose armor I'm wearing?"

"Justice's or well Kristoff's I guess. He isn't with us anymore. A fine warrior."

"I'm sorry, it is hard to lose a comrade."

She nodded, gripping her staff, it was full of carvings he couldn't make them out in the night. "About Anders, I heard you know he is there in darktown but you haven't taken him to the circle yet."

"Hawke is a good man, and has done kirkwall a great service. If one of his companions is taken, Hawke would raze the city to the ground."

She nodded, "If you do take him, don't make him tranquil. Kill him."

He startled, looking at her trying to identify her features. Near impossible in the firelight. "What why? Isn't he a Warden?"

"His humanity is holding him in check. Get rid of it, and you will have much bigger problems."

Cullen nodded, "I swear, if we must apprend Anders, I will kill him."

There was a silence after she nodded.

I'm glad you survived Uldred's rebellion."

"I don't know if I did."

"I don't think I survived intact either after Ostagar, I'll likely keep losing pieces of myself." Cullen pulled the bird out of the fire, and cutting off pieces for them. Fiddling with his food he kept looking at her. She pretended not to notice, waiting patiently for him to break the silence.

"How do you deal with it?"

She met his gaze, seeing him. He shifted uncomfortably at the warmth of them. "I don't rest, after Amaranthine was saved, there was a lull. I drank and I could not stop. Sigrun couldn't stand it and she knocked me out, then dragged me to the deep road, making me fight darkspawn. Now, I'm always on a mission, helping Anora and Alistair, or being an Arlessa." He bobbed his head, ignoring her gaze. "I know how you've coped, with women."

He flushed, not that she could see it in the fire light. Stammering "Wh-what?"

"I have not seen you for 6 years, you don't think I would have come to you without one of my own verifying your ability."

"Then why come to me, why trust me."

"How you spend your free time doesn't affect your duties. You are still Cullen, the man who'd threaten me to eat and drink if I was to lost in my books and would cut me down if I failed my harrowing."

The thought formed in his mind, he shut it down, but it mouth moved anyways, "Do you miss the circle?"

He saw her head tilt the firelight obscuring her expression, her voice was light, "I missed it until I went to the deep roads. There I found history and magic to study, there I found darkspawn to observe take notes, as a Warden I have access to places historians could only dream of. Do you miss Ferelden?"

He avoided thinking about it, Ferelden was blighted, it was there his naivety about mages was demolished. Urgently trying to find a change in topic. "Tell me about this bloodmage."

He saw her shoulders sagged, "She was someone I trusted, blindly after years of not seeing her. You heard of who I traveled with during the blight?"

His mind sorted through tales, ignoring all the rumors of her and the now King, "Of the mages I know Wynne went with you. I heard a swamp witch-"

She snickered, "Morrigan, a witch of the wilds."

"An apostate."

She nodded, "A woman who saved the lives of the only 2 remaining Grey Wardens in Ferelden during the blight. Ugh, why am I defending her. She carved up two of my own in an old elven temple. You remember Oghren?"

"The dwarf that reeked of ale?"

"You remember that in the circle? Given being tortured, and not sure if I was a demon or not?"

"It was a very strong smell."

She gave out a weak laugh, "She killed him and Sigrun. I didn't question why she wanted them two to join us. Oghren infuriated her, but she trusts him in a fight. Sigrun, perhaps Morrigan knew." The mage before him was hugging her knees, without realizing it he moved to sit in front of her with his back to her.

"If you need a shoulder to cry on you may borrow mine." feeling her leaning against his back forehead pressed to his spine she shook with grief.

Morning came she woke to see the templar kneeling and praying. At least it was silent, Leliana could drive her mad with the vocal prayers. She much prefered the chant from that sister with food on the brain. She moved a bit aways changing into her robes, tucking the dress into her pack. Coming back she saw Cullen injecting lyrium into his arm. It made her squeamish, even though she as a healer has put people's guts back together and injected potions into people. She visited Greagoir recently, during his retirement party. He was forgetting more than just small things. He kept asking after Surana, his favorite mage, and no one had the heart to tell the Knight Commander, again, that mage had died in Uldred's rebellion. Here was a another Templar shooting up a drug that will destroy his mind, it was that very drug was why she needed him.

He saw her watching, "It there a problem?"

Flushing embarrassed, "Sorry, I was just thinking there is only one I know who doesn't need lyrium to dispel mana. I miss fighting beside him."

Cullen standing looking around their camp, seeing it packed. "That is impossible."

She shrugged, "Have you ever tried? I think he is an anomaly, I don't know enough of how lyrium gives you 'your end mana powers' so I cannot hypothesize why." She was moving to the entrance forming a small ball of light, sending it down a seemingly endless pit. Clucking her tongue she turned to him."

"I'll need to hold me."

"Ex-excusme?" his words ran together as he stammered.

She chuckled, "I can make objects float, or slow there descend. If I enchant me, the weight of you hanging on me could be a distraction. Then we plummet to our deaths."

"Not ideal." he took her pack and shouldered it. She was about say something, it came out as a squeak as he picked her up, cradling her in his arms. "Do I jump?" wrapping an arm around his shoulder, face buried in his neck she muttered a yes.

At first they fell freely, feeling her face twist against his skin. Even though he was going to die butterflies fluttered in his stomach at her closeness. Then their descend slowed, his trust in her verified, he took a moment to appreciate the muscles in her back, lips pressed against his neck, her hand was in his hair. He reminded himself she wasn't doing this on purpose, she was focusing on her magic. The lyrium in his blood thrummed at her use, he did his best to silence it. Mages in the past told him that they could sense the lyrium in the templars and sometimes it was distracting. He was disappointed when his feet touched the earth, he did want to let her go.

Her back on her feet, he was reaching for a torch, then light spilled from her hands. Gently flicking her wrist they spun out bringing a hand to the Templar's shoulder.

"There if we get separated, they will stick with you."

"How long with they stay lit? Are they bees?"

She laughed, "6 hours. Yes they are bumble bee inspired. Its gets pretty depressing down here. So a little bit of fun to light things up."

He watched them, they didn't fluter or buzz. Just float around them. "Pun intended?"

She nodded, "Which way is the phylactery pointing?" he pointed at a wall. She opened her maps tapping her foot thinking.

"You have maps of this place?"

"Grey Wardens have maps of the deep roads. When tensions with the Qunari were rising in Kirkwall. The Free Marchers Warden Commander sent me copies for safe keeping. Of course I sent him my copies as well. Not that Ferelden has many maps, a lot were lost, during the Orlesian occupation." She gestured him to follow her.

"Anything I should know about this place."

"Don't drink darkspawn blood."

"I doubt they have clean glasses anyways."

"I can sense darkspawn, they can also sense me."

"Creepy."

They walked, occasionally her light bees would zip on ahead. The two of them would fight spiders and deepstalkers. She was examining his arm, pouring anti venom potion over a wound. "Wouldn't it be easier to draw out the poison?"

She shook her head, "It's consuming. We don't know how long we'll be down here. Do you have a limit to how much you can use your templar powers before redosing?"

He nodded, "Its been awhile since I have run into my limit. Its 30 fresh mages or demons."

She didn't have to ask when he ran into his limit, in Uldred's cage she couldn't sense any vestige of lyrium in him. "Shit that is a lot. I usually handle the emissaries, but when you get to your halfway point let me know and stop engaging them. Morrigan will be overwhelming."

"Emissaries?"

"Oh yeah they are the darkspawn casters. Real bitches, like setting things on fire."

His jaw slacked, "Darkspawn have mages?"

Her head bobbed, determining his arm was healed enough she moved on ahead. He followed seeing the halls and impressive statues of paragons. "Is it normal for these statues to be so numerous?"

"Yes, the dwarven kingdoms were beyond expansive. Over centuries they elevated many dwarves to Paragon, or living god status. I found an ancient story once that described how a dwarf was with the mages who cracked open the fade to find the seat of the maker. There was no golden city, bringing this news he or she was made a Paragon or the First God. My abilities to translate dwarven text from pre blight is abysmal to take that with a grain of salt. This dwarf might have been introduced to the chantry and told their people 'Fuck no, those sisters are crazy.'"

Cullen chuckled at the idea, "The chant says the Golden City was blackened by man stepping in it."

"Its a document, like any other. Its validity only stands in the faith of thousands."

"Surely it wouldn't have so many followers if it didn't ring of truth."

"All faiths, documentation, information are up for question. I'm a Grey Warden if we know the objective origin of blights and darkspawn my comrade might be able to end it, forever."

Cullen remained silent until her light bees floated around a great hall. It was massive and the ceiling was higher than any building he has been in before. The pillars had intricate carvings making them look like lava flowing down them. He was shaken out of his revere hearing her laugh.

"There are no paragons in this room! I've never seen pillars like this. It is a free marches culture to leaven paragons outside of the great hall or…. Why are there wards here?" She squatted down reading them.

He smiled at her curiosity, glad it hadn't changed since she left the circle, "We are closing the distance." he pointed where he felt the vial pull.

"There is a horde that way." Standing up she renewed her bees. Tying a kerchief over her hair.

"I thought you hate that thing."

"I hate darkspawn blood more in it. Remember what I said about don't drink the blood, clean out your wounds whenever you get a chance."

"I heard their bodies carry the blight sickness."

"Its rare, at least in my experience. Dog chewing through hundreds during the blight he got to die of old age. I've brought dozens of recruits into the roads and got into more of a mess than we bargained for, no one got sick."

"If I do?"

She pulled out a vial. "Joining juice. I need to stress how unlikely it is. If you become a Grey Warden, you will not take our can still be a templar." she fiddled with the vial before putting it in her satchel. Slowly, "I didn't expect Morrigan to drag us into an army of darkspawn, I can take you back. Follow her on my own."

He stopped breathing for a moment. She was here in front of him, worrying over the worst case scenario. A moment ago laughing at possibilities of histories. One of her bee lights floated in front of him and he chuckled. She was here, asking for his help. Really her, not dream her or demon masquerading. He couldn't part ways, not yet. "I know death is a risk chasing a blood mage. It does not matter how."

She nodded, "Then let's find her."


	3. Chapter 3

Cullen was grateful for the flimsy armor, his platemail would have created to much racket. She said darkspawn could sense her, but how far? Can they differentiate between her and other darkspawn? She dampened her lamp bees and there was only a faint glow, enough to see if he'd fall in a pit. She'd take his hand at times to turn him sharply down a different hall. Maker he wished his hands weren't gloved, Maker why was he having these thoughts in the middle of trying to evade a horde coming down on them.

"Well Well, I didn't expect you to actually find me."

The room erupted in lights and Cullen shielded his gaze to let his eyes adjust. A woman dressed in, well was she dressed? Whatever she fought in the deep roads her clothes took all the damage.

Solana, "How funny to find you here with a pit between us."

Morrigan, "You'll have to cross the horde to get to me."

Launching a fireball which Morrigan fizzled out. "Why!?"

"I always threatened Oghren to challenge his magic resistance." The woman strode along her edge of the pit.

"Don't you dare be flippant. Why? Why blood magic? Why my wardens?"

"You stole from me." Morrigan stopped walking a spell twitching in her hands. Cullen poised to dispel it, she was just out of his range. Her eyes snapped at him, "Not a Grey Warden I see, a templar. How smart Lana."

"Smart enough to decipher your mother's grimoires. Figure out what you wanted, and why. To know that there was a better way to use that knowledge for Ferelden."

"You perverted that ancient magic, using something powerful and nearly beyond us to what secure the lineage of a throne! Alistair could have appointed a successor."

"You would have possessed your own child to live a little longer. You had me kill Flemeth so she wouldn't do so to you."

Morrigan snarled baring her own teeth, "I needed the dwarves' blood, it was a plus that it hurts their Commander."

Solana drained two lyrium potions reaching her arms up gathering her connection to the fade. Pulling down, falling to her knees, slamming her palms into the stone floor. He felt lyrium sizzle in his blood by the strength of her spell. The pit widened, the stone moving like sands of an hourglass creating a path to the other side. He heard her hiss _run_. The path wasn't complete, she was still casting, but Morrigan looked frozen in shock. He sprinted, the Apostate turned heel and ran from him. He moved closer and closer to her, in a dead sprint he pulled at his lyrium forming the hand to drain her mana. In a silent thunder it was gone, Morrigan didn't falter though she didn't slow or stumble. He reached again but there was not mana to take, she was dry. Then he heard a scream, the earth was shaking, he turned heel and ran after the other mage. The warden had an arrow in her shoulder, with her other arm she was slicing a dagger into the enemies pressing in. The templar rushed hacking at darkspawn, careful to breath only through his nose. Breaking off the arrow head and pulling out the shaft, he then covered her so she could heal herself.

"There cast an oil slick!" She listened casting the grease at the entrance of the hall. She giggled for a moment seeing the grotesque creatures flail their arms for balance. She grabbed him and led him out the way Morrigan left.

"Did you-"

"No! I-"

She picked up the pace, "Come!" the earth beneath shuddered in a thuds, it might be his imagination the earth's shuddering was becoming more and more jarring. Something punching him in the entire back knocking him to his face. Solana screamed "Fucking Ogre!" her arms shot out to the sides bringing them in and forward stone fist shot the hulking beast in the face. Cullen was on his feet again and they were sprinting. He could smell fresh air, he was outside nearly blind by the midday sun. He turned she was erecting a giant stone wall to keep darkspawn from spilling out. It was already cracking, he could tell she was practically drained of mana, and the potions on her belt had been broken in the fight.

She looked around, "Why the fuck is this just a cliff! Did the dwarves just drink their afternoon tea here?"

Cullen, "Did we miss a path Morrigan would-"

"The bitch turned into a swarm of bees or some crazy bat. Fuck the river has rocks." She reached for her potions realizing they were broken and cursed some more.

"We need to jump."

"I don't have enough mana." Behind her the wall started to crumble.

He couldn't let her die, he'd make a deal with a demon. Pulled her close clashing his mouth to hers. Stepping away from her, he took his dagger on the side of his boot cutting his hand. "Take the lyrium from my blood." He saw the face of the Ogre and trembled at its roar. Grabbing the mage he jumped off the cliff, moving her so he was under her, would take the impact first. She stuttered their descend and then they free fell. So it kept going barely slowing and then gravity takes its full course. The lyrium in his blood drained and finally their descend was slowed. He was on his back, mercifully alive and grounded, the mage laying on top of him breathing softly on his neck. The Ogre roared and Cullen could see it flailing its arms, enraged at its prey escaping. She gave a light chuckle it gained momentum to a full body belly laugh. He was caught up in it, they survived. She was alive to laugh like this.

She sat up straddling his waist looking around. She was covered in blood and she saw his opens wounds were as well. "We need to get this darkspawn blood off of you." Standing, "Take off your clothes, get in the river." Scared of sickness he began to strip, pausing at his breeches. "You can keep your smalls on." he looked at her sheepishly, oddly grateful for the venomous blood covering his flush. She wrung her hands for a moment then they were firmly placed on her hips. Covered in the blood of her enemies and in her best Commander voice, "Strip and get the blight off of you."

He did, and saw her moving downstream to wash his clothes, he wanted to protest but his hand was cut. He would just reintroduce the taint. He was mostly bruised and had a few cracked ribs. His hand would need stitching. He looked over to her and saw her stripping cleaning her robes. She motioned him to turn around, he spun so fast he slipped and submerged himself. Getting out of the river, he noticed he didn't have his pack, it was lost somewhere in the cavern. Standing shivering moving to his wet breeches. She called out, "I have a pair of old breeches at the bottom of my pack. I think they'll fit." He had to knot them up a bit and roll up the pants, he was still wet but at least covered when he went for firewood.

He returned seeing her brows furrowed at some jars she procured from her pack. He was starting the fire aware of her staring, assuming she was observing him for injuries.

He sat next to her and her jars, "There is some yellow squash, I know you don't like it. I'm going to grab some though."

Her lips quirked, "You know I don't like yellow squash."

"We were in the same circle, I saw you picking it off your food and complaining to Jowan about it."

She flushed, "I can't believe you remembered." Redirecting her attention "You need lyrium. I have some dust, I've only read how to make it once. Do you know?" He nodded.

As he was working she was rubbing some salve in her wounds. "You are a terrible templar."

"Excuse me?" He looked at her, relieved she was smirking

"You jumped me off a cliff, after cutting your hand. You made me choose blood magic or our death. Not just any blood magic, take the blood of someone else to cast." Seeing he was done she wiggled in fingers pushing the lyrium into his cut hand. The effort caused her to scrape at the last vestiges of mana. Rather than collapsing like Cullen sees most mages do, she sat next to him. Pulling out a curved needle and thread soaking it in a solution.

"Morrigan didn't collapse when I took her mana, you are pretty much drained and you can keep moving."

Stitching his hand "You'd find Wynne doesn't either. That man I mentioned who doesn't need lyrium, we all trained with him during the blight. Morrigan actually demanded, after a darkspawn cleared her of mana. Wouldn't have it happen again, we can't be immobile in a battle field. Do you still have the phylactery?"

He nodded pulling it out the redness flowing in the glass. "She stopped moving, its been an hour. Shall we pursue?"

She shook her head, "We aren't much use right now, We've been in the deep roads, for a long time."

"You changed your bees 9 times."

She blinked at him, "I didn't count but that would be about 2 days. We need sleep. Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"I might have cracked a rib, but I think it was just shock." Her fingers prodded his chest, her hands were cool. She was feeling his lower ribs, it took a personal strength to not move his body, to urge her hands lower. Moving her arms around him pressing her body against his, he fingers checking his back. She wasn't wearing anything under that dress, trying to stifle a groan she pulled a away.

"Did that hurt? Oh, no it didn't " She flushed at the obvious tent in his, technically her, breeches.

Maker could he just die now. "I assumed that kiss was, well I'm going to throw us off a cliff might as well have a last kiss. I guess it was might as well kiss the lady I find attractive." she was sitting on her feet avoiding his gaze, her hands still on his waist. "Well you don't have any broken bones," She giggled a pitch too high, "Obviously."

Figuring she'd probably stab him, he laced his fingers through her hair, drying into red waves. Her eyes shot back at him, he wasn't sure if was going to bolt or not. She leaned forward, by Andraste, she was leaning toward him. Bringing his mouth close he hovered, giving her a chance to pull away. She bridge the gap, her mouth soft and hungry.


	4. Chapter 4

She rolled off of him trying to catch her breath. His brain not yet functioning, idling tracing her scars. He never dreamed of her having them. Moving his hand down her thighs, he winced at the mess his made in her, he usually had more sense. The sun was setting but he made out the little bit blood between her legs. Instantly the fog cleared, burned out by shame. This woman had withheld, he on the other hand did the exact opposite

She propped herself on her elbow, "Perhaps we should have talked about this before. I know I'm a mage-"

"It's that you were a virgin. There were so much talk about you and Alistair, then Anders, now this Nathaniel."

She laughed, "Could you imagine, Alistair? The way we both prattle, we'd never make to bed. To busy building off each other jokes. You know how circle mages are, we're affectionate. Ander's and I have known each other forever. Nathaniel, those rumors are convenient."

"Convenient?"

"Despite being a mage and the added terror of me killing a giant blight inducing dragon. I'm very marriageable, Arlessa and all. Nathaniel is a Howe, you know Rendon Howe betrayed Ferelden."

"The nobles don't want to get pushy about marriage, because you might just marry the man you've be fraternizing with."

"They think at least. Not that we don't discourage that line of thought. He'll give me gifts in public on the occasion, I'll whisper in his ear and he'll blush. I never thought anyone could blush on command."

"I'm not imposing?"

She saw he was uncomfortable, "As you ask with my thigh thrown over you, with your seed in me. No Nate and I have been very clear that we are great friends, comrades, and we have no interest in naked activities."

She squinted at him then realization dawned on her, "No I've only been with women. Well men have been around activities before, just not in me. I must have bled, it didn't hurt, it was weird. It became a good weird."

He chuckled relaxing, "Happy to be a good weird."

She snuggled up to him running fingers through his chest hair, "You don't have a lot of scars."

"I'm a templar there is always a mage or two available for healing."

"Your hand will scar, it's going to look suspicious."

"I'll tell the Knight Commander I tempted a mage into blood magic."

"I'm sure that will go over well. What will you tell her."

Flipping her on her back rocking his hips against her. "Certainly not the truth."

Handing him a cooked yellow squash as the sky just started to light up, they followed the pull of the phylactery.

"What was Morrigan talking about you stealing from her."

Solana fidgeted, "I read her mother's grimoires before giving them to her. I guess at her plan, and repurposed it for a different need."

"Securing the line of Succession? I guess it gave Queen Anora and King Alistair the princess." She fidgeted spinning her stave. "The carvings on your stave, I saw Neria's name on it."

She dropped it, picking it up attaching it do her back. "It is the names of those I failed to save. I started after the circle fell. This was her staff."

"You two were close, engrossed in whatever magical theories you both dreamed up."

She nodded, "I was heartbroken to see her corpse. She tried to save a few apprentices, at least she didn't turned into an abomination."

He opened his mouth but his thoughts were cut short. Putting his hand to the phylactery, "Morrigan disappeared, I can still sense her but I can't tell direction."

She dropped her pack, moving into a dead sprint into the direction they last had. Cullen picked it up and began following her. They found an old ruin, elvish. She fell to her knees in front a beautiful, broken mirror. "Fuck her!" She let out a guttural scream. He grasp her shoulder, hearing her cry.

"She can't get away with this!"

"She won't, we'll find her." He still couldn't get a read on where through the phylactery.

"She is going to hide in the Crossroad for months."

"Then we'll get her when she emerges."

"Cullen would you abandon your life for potentially years for someone else's revenge."

He helped her up, "No. I have to return to Kirkwall."

She nodded, "And I to Amaranthine."

"Morrigan goes free?"

"It may take years, but I'll have her. I won't sacrifice my life to make it happen. Sigrun wouldn't have it."

"I didn't think we'd make to Kirkwall so soon." Cullen tugged at his armor.

"We didn't travel far underground. I guess we should head to Hawke's estate and get you changed back into your things.

Cullen dipped his head leading the way. He had hope for another day with her, days if he was being honest. She call him to a stop, as she look at a merchant wares. Her robes were stained in blood. Hubert seemed to take it with grace, and knew her for a Warden. She paused her mouth quirked, eyes wide. She moved away from Hubert, forgetting that she paid him but not taken her purchase. The Templar grasped it for her and followed.

"Erlina, what are you doing here?"

The Handmaid gave a startled laughed, "The princess was so disappointed not to see you in Amaranthine! How-" Erlina looked her up and down, "Our queen is in Kirkwall, do you have a place to clean up before doing your duties as chancellor."

Hawke was not in his estate, but Bodahn was more than helpful. Cullen felt a bit of a side character, but was fascinated at seeing her practiced use of magic to dress her hair, tailor her robe, add kohl to her eyes.

Finished she looked at him, "My life is never dull. I hoped to give your a proper goodbye. I need to be with the princess and queen, I don't know what would bring them here. It should be Alistair, he is a fool, it tends to make people a little soft."

"Not Meredith, she would be rather angry at either of them for making the circle in Ferelden free."

"Ugh, her. Very well, I'll try to see you before I leave the free marches." She gave him a fleeting kiss, before running out.

Cullen arrived at the gallows, dressing in this Templar armor in his room. He heard through his door that the Knight Commander and Warden Commander declared a duel. Because the Mage refused to stay the night in the Circle. He rolled his eyes, because of course those two would choose to fight within minutes of meeting each other. He knew he couldn't prevent this from getting out of hand but he had to go, knowing mages would try to sneak to see. Cullen ordered templars to escort them. In front of the vicount's office he shouldered his way through, he caught Meredith's eye and she glared at him. There was the Queen of Ferelden, holding Solana's stave in one hand, and her child's hand in the other. Seeing the child, he had a hard time imagining a part of an arch demon in such sweet looking girl. The mabari scarf in the little girl's hand didn't help.

"Meredith, you should choose a second. I do not wish to hurt you." Solana was holding two daggers in her hands.

"If you are so concerned, stay in the circle as a mage should."

Solana shook her head, taking a defensive stance. Meredith immediately went to take the Warden's mana, who sidestepped the stealing force. Lana grabbed the extended arm, and stabbed into Meredith's gauntlet. The blood on the short blade evidence of the successful maneuver. The templar swung her broadsword, Solana jumped backwards to avoid its reach. Lunging at Meredith, not slowing at the force of the Templar's Righteous strike. Taking advantage of the older woman's surprise, her dagger found a gap in Templar armor drawing more blood. Cullen heard some mages, shocked that one of them could move without mana. The knight Captain wanted to scream at Meredith to stop shining light on the mage's ignorance, one of the few things that kept their circle in line. Meredith saw she underestimated a hero, and threw her blade down.

"You made your point Warden Commander, you are not under my jurisdiction. Sleep where you please."

Solana dropped her blades and drank a lyrium potion. The crowd could see her contempt even as she cast a healing spell on Meredith. "Magic is meant to serve Man, it does not mean you can rule those with magic. You drain a mage's mana, our bodies are still able. If you try to snuff any of us out, we can still fight." Cullen could see the Kirkwall mages' eye alight with a fire that could be easily fanned.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is a few years later after the Inquisition is born and in Skyhold**

Cullen, Commander of the Inquisition's forces, had allowed himself to gamble. To the point where he lost the shirt on his back, and everything else. He swore he would have won that very last hand of wicked grace, got his pants back and had some dignity going back to his room. Instead, he was cupping his privates and running back. It was cold up at Skyhold, so he felt every pain of the gust. He ran into a woman, who seemed lost, but he wasn't slowing down. At least that was his plan.

"Cullen?" She shouted against the wind. He skidded to a halt, seeing her hair. _No_. Unfazed at his nakedness, she removed her cloak handing it to him. "Can you point me to Leliana"

Wrapping it around his waist he was much warmer. "Enter the great hall and to the right, you'll have to climb a great deal of steps. I'll meet you there" He heard her thank him as he walked away.

His armor and clothing were already back in his office. Of course Josie wouldn't try to keep them, just a single walk of shame. Getting dressed he examined at the Warden's cloak, by the stiching, it was enchanted for waterproofing and warmth. He knew the handiwork, but couldn't quite place it, it was unusually perfect, tranquil made most likely.

Solana was staring at Leliana, glaring really. Cullen couldn't read Leliana's expression, but he could feel that this wasn't a happy reunion.

"I've not heard from you for 10 years." Leliana was choosing to ignore Cullen. She was leaning forward with both palms on her desk. Barely looking at the Warden.

"I told you when you joined the seekers, we may never see each other again."

"No letter, no messages from mutual friends." Leliana was pouring them wine.

"You ended our relationship, and I was bitter. By the time I mellowed out, you were the left hand, and it seemed intrusive. You also didn't send me letters."

"You have one in your hand."

"And I turned around and traveled over a year to get here. Seemingly for nothing, you have your inquisitor."

"It should have been you! I need you at the helm of this inquisition." Leliana's hands turned into fists on the table.

"Circumstance gave you the Herald of Andraste, title that would hold sway with all of Thedas."

"I trust you, you are a proven Hero. You command love and worship and people to you."

"I am a Ferelden woman of circumstance. Who works with the hands of power she is dealt with."

Leliana straightened "If you sought power it would be the moment you were unworthy of it. Yes Alistair told me you declined marrying Saemus, the Viscount's son. And Gaspard for that matter."

"I am only meant to serve the grey wardens. But honestly given the circumstances of those two I was wise to decline."

"I'd agree, but we will see how Gaspard does during the ball. Will you stay?"

"I have too all of my Wardens are missing, my constable not even leaving a clue." Solanna's jaw was tense, and Cullen could see her worry.

Leliana, "Not all, Blackwall is here, he is on a mission right now. I'll send him to you, when he is back."

Solana nodded seemingly relieved, "Not now, but do you have a competent healer here?"

Leliana looked shocked, "Solas, he is good, better than most. He is not you, what is wrong?"

Josephine ran up the stairs, her hair down curling about her, "Hero of Ferelden! Oh my I apologize for not properly receiving you. Welcome to Skyhold, home of the inquisition. Cullen, why are you carrying such a small cloak?"

"It's mine he was just borrowing it from me." Solana noted the grin on the ambassador's face.

Cullen flushed, handed it back to the mage. "The stitching is familiar."

"Owain made it." Solana turned to Josephine, "If it isn't too much trouble, I'd love to know where I can rest and wash up."

"Trouble! Of course not. If I had some notice, I would have had something nicer prepared. I do apologize, the room is a bit small-"

"Ambassador, no need to worry. I've slept in barns and under the open sky. My own bed would be heaven."

Solas was looking in her ears, holding her red curly hair back. "It would be helpful if you told me what you know."

She smiled, "I'd likely have to kill you. Just tell what you've learned."

"Likely?" Solas cocked his head, letting her hair go. "It's something to do with your blood. I don't know why you are hearing things, your ears are fine. There are some herbs that would help purify your blood, I'm unsure, it would help."

"Could they hurt?"

"Extremely unlikely."

"Then if you can procure them, I will try." Solana stood, pulling her hair back into a bun. She would have covered it, but Leliana had requested that the Hero of Ferelden be noticed. If she was staying here with free room and board, having her hair color shown and carrying her worn staff was the least she could do.

"I have them here, if you would wait." Solas opened a chest pulling out herbs and mixing them.

"Your magic is different, it is as if the fade flows through you. Most mages, including myself, grasp at the fade."

"I'm surprised you noticed, especially so quickly. If I told you why that is, I'd likely have to kill you." Solas's lip quirked. "You might want to speak to Fiona. She was a grey warden, as a mage she might be able to help you more."

"Was?"

Solas mere shrugged as he handed her the herbs.

Viviane strode into Solas's room taking a seat in front of the Hero.

"Madam Vivienne."

"You know me by sight, should I be flattered?"

"Not really the spymaster gave me a quick summary of the inquisitor's companions. I'll leave you to Solas."

"I was here to see you."

"Oh, I wouldn't want to burden Solas with our company." She paused hopefully Solas would invite them to stay, but he was silent. Not wanting to confer any power to the Enchanter she covered her hair. "Then let us take a walk"

Vivienne and her watched Cullen and Cassandra train the recruits. Solana marked how they were both trained by mage hunters as by how they angled their shields and their foot placements.

"My dear-"

"I would prefer if you called me Warden or Amell."

"Have I caused offense?"

"I have read your lobbies and your letters defaming my character for asking the Ferelden circle to be free."

"And where did that get us?" Vivienne gestured in front of them.

"This is because Kinloch Hold was pressured, by other circles, to prevent mages from leaving. The Orlesian Circle wrote most venomously and I learned it was in your hand."

"I have very fine penmanship, I was merely representing my circle."

Solana laughed, "And the letters you wrote to Alistair, stating I was _unleashed_ into the world the same day I was harrowed and could not make a rational decision when it came to her home."

Vivienne trying to change the topic, "Is that why you covered your hair? People still know you are the Hero."

"They also know I will cover my most identifiable feature, when I am with a Loyalist Circle mage."

"I never joined a fraternity."

"Oh your politics say otherwise."

Cullen had approached them, "Lana would you like to spar?" She nodded and as she walked away from the Enchanter she took off her head scarf.


End file.
